Answered Prayer
by fanfic bookworm
Summary: Many years have passed since yuki left souichiro alone. Will this one special day all of his prayers will be answered? Read and Find out.. One shot Yuki X Souichiro...


(a/n: I do not own The KAREKANO Characters. hope you will enjoy.This is after the last episode of the anime series.One shot yukiXsouichiro)

Comments/Reviews, are all welcome**  
**

* * *

**Answered Prayer**

Souichiro took a deep breath after coming out on his clinic.

_Another day ended once again, Years had passed since Yuki decided to go on Germany to study. were both 22, both graduated from high school of course. I'm a doctor now, I heard she is a professor on a famous school there. Here am I working at our family's hospital. I know this is quite hopeless to hope that we will be together once again. It's been four years since she left._

He grabbed his things and started walking towards the parking lot. A breeze of wind came along with him.

_today is quite windy, winter is coming._

_I just remembered christmas with yuki. It is the warmest christmas I ever felt. We had our date at christmas eve. It was a beautiful christmas indeed. I gave her a beautiful necklace that night. but weeks after that, an offer was given to her on gremany..._

_that news really tore my heart into pieces. I really don't want to let her go until she told me._

"Don't worry baka, I'll be yours forever and I'll never forget you"

_I felt something really warm. She never have been romantic like this.I resisted until she told me._

"I'll never lose contact with you. I'll go back as soon as I can"

_I can't resist that time. I can't say anything. Her words really filled my empty heart._

All of his thoughts were distracted when his phone rang.

"hello?" _I wonder who is this?_

"Souichiro! ohayo! this is hideaki! have you forgotten me?" _HE again. I wonder what he needs_

"How could I forget you? You call three time a day everyday for three months eversince you knew my new number"

"I thought you had an amnesia! That good! ano, Would you mind going at the restaurant near you? I have a favor to ask! very special!"

"I'll be there" _How could I resist... huh, after graduating, hideaki became a super model and now a great celebrity.._

He wore out his white coat and went to the restaurant..

"You're pretty fast! just as i expected!"

"I'm not that busy though"

"Let's eat!"

"what's the favor?"

"Can you meet someone at our old school?"

"I'm not much on blind dates"

"oh com'n soiuchiro, she is kawaii! and besides, it's time to move on! I'm sure yuki found another at germany"

"Hideaki!"

"gomen souichiro! don't be mad at me! I really am busy! please help me!"

sweatdrop.

"huh, fine... when will it be?"

"6 pm at our old school, formal clothes... someone will give you an invitation to the real place"

"okay, can I go now?"

"awww! Ie! don't leave soo fast!"

"I have a patient, I need to check him up so I could go on with YOUR date"

"okay, I'm sure you will never regret!"

He went fast to the hospital and continued his work.

_I wonder who is that girl..._

_even though I will meet her, I will never forget you Yuki, Even though it's been two years since we lose contact but I know..._

"come home..."

_you will come as you promised..._

"promises..."

_I'm hoping..._

_please come back yuki..._

"Yuki..."

_please come back._..

"Mr. Arima?" _huh? who is she?... oh just my nurse_

"Hai, I'm coming... room 106 i it?"

"leave that for a while sir, we have an emergency."

"Where?"

"2nd Floor, fifth ER"

"Let's go"

When he came there, an operation is a must. It took many hours on the operation and it came out successful. But he need to stay for several hours to check it's health. He had done his work at the hospital at 5pm. He went to his house to change clothes.

_It's five pm and I'm very tired..._

_Should I come?_

"Let's see... a black suit maybe enough."

_Maybe not, but somebody's telling me to come there..._

"Besides I also miss my old school"

_Okay, I will come..._

He quickly grabbed his things after changing clothes, he looked perfectly handsome. It took three hours on going to the school and it's 8 pm now. He finally reached his former school.

"Where's that letter?"

_A little girl wearing his old uniform came running on him._

"Are you Mr. Arima?"

"Hai, why?"

"Here's the letter"

"arigatou"

_Now where will be that place... It's already past 8, should I continue...I'll open the letter_.

As he opened the letter, A very familliar necklace fell out of its envelope.

_**Dear souichiro,**_

_**It's been years since we haven't met and I'm very sorry for losing our connection. I know Ive been that selfish but this is very important to me. Come on the rooftop of our old school and meet me there. If you won't come until exactly eight o'clock, that means that you don't love me anymore and I will never disturb you life. I don't know what your feelings are so i did this to clear things up. Please come...**_

_**The owner of the necklace**_

"This can't be!"

He ran very fast as he could until he reached the building. Rain started to fall when he reached the stairs...

_2nd floor!...this has 4 floors._

_yuki... wait for me_

panting

_I won't let everything be ruined because of this!_

_I've been praying for this and I'm not gonna let everything stop!_

He reached the rooftop. He was covered with sweat and raindrops. He looked around to find Yuki but she's nowhere to be seen. He ran towards the other side and slipped. Tears came out of his eyes.

"yuki!"

_I love you yuki! please don't let everything be like this! I'll do everything! anything! Just to be with her forever... This will be my last prayer o Lord.. And I hope it will be answered._

"The souichiro I knew doesn't lose hope.."

He lifted his head and looked at a lovely woman wet because of rain. His eyes became full of Joy and Hope..

"Yuki, is that you?"

"Who else are you expecting? I told that hideaki that you should be here at six but it's past eight already! how could you!"

"I'm sorry"

She lay down the floor of the rooftop and looked at the rain falling along with the moon.

_Am I just dreaming?_

"I can't explain the happiness I'm feeling"

"Can I sleep on your lap?"

"of course!"

She slowly put her head on Arima's lap. Their both smiling while feeling the rain.

_Lying here with you, Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see, the smile upon your face  
And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
And these are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more_

"souichiro, how long have you waited?"

"exactly four years.."

"hontou? maybe you're playing with other women while I'm very busy studying"

"Of course not... you're the one who lose contact"

"Of course I'll never do that... You're everything to me.."

He looked at her hazel nut eyes, her hair is quite long now, It's layered and it fitted her more beautifully.

Looking in your eyes Seeing all I need Everything you are, is everything to me

"You're more beautiful than yesterdays"

"You're still cute and charming"

_And these are the moments I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments, I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for And I could not ask for more..._

"Im so glad that were together once again"

"Don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I promise"

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
And every dream I've had has come true  
right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be  
here with you, here with me_

"I'll never leave you even if the world will die"

"You're so romantic souichiro tonight"

"I can't express my love for you that's why"

_And these are the moments  
I thank God that I'm alive  
and these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for yeah  
And I could not ask for more_

"As I have said, I'll never forget you..."

"I know that but I know this will end someday"

"It will never end"

"But before the world ends, will you care to marry me?"

"We don't need marraige to proove to everyone other our love"

"but..."

"No buts about it, I'm not yet done..."

"How can I reject my future husband?"

"you mean?"

"of course I'll marry you!"

_I could not ask for more than this time togetherI  
could not ask for more than this time with you  
And every prayer has been answered  
And every dream I've hads come true  
and right here in this moment  
is right where I'm meant to be  
here with you here with me..._

"I love you souichiro"

"I love you yuki"

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cuz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

"I could not ask for more"

**-The End-**

* * *


End file.
